Matches & Lighters
by Blue.Velvet.Dark
Summary: A new family, same curse. When this new family meets the originals, what will happen? KyoxOC


Authors Note: The plotline is like this:  
There is a Second Family of Sohmas, last name and all, and they, too are cursed. When the two heads of the family find out about each other, they schedual for the second family to send a small group to meet with the original family, staying with Shigure for the time being.

This is a KyoxOC story, so don't think there will be Yaoi or anything. I support, but do not write.  
Warning!: I am a MAJOR Tohru Basher. In some chapter, she will die. If you are a Tohru fan, do not read, because I don't want to deal with you guys flaming me when I give you warning, Kthxbai.

The jet throttled at a halt amidst the long stretch of runway. In sequence to reaching its destination, the smooth voice of the pilot sounded over the intercom, announcing said destination being Osaka, Japan.

With proper procedures completed and the air locked door unlatched, a somewhat impatient passenger took the initiative to force the door open herself.

"Dai Sohma, if you do that every time we get off this thing, it's eventually going to break!" Exclaimed an irritated young woman from the back of the jet.

You poked your tongue out at them in response, "So what? We can always get a new one. And you guys are acting like you're mother or something! Relax, we're finally here!"

You rushed out of the confined space capable of flight and out into the open, ecstatic to finally be off the flight. You twirled around in the middle of the runway, jet lag or fatigue not seeming to bother you any bit. You were known for being hyper, especially after you got off a long trip.

Your hair was a deep orange-red, and fell to your upper thigh. Your skin was unnaturally pal, having an almost sickly tone to it, but your eyes shone in the light of the moon, being that it was nearly nine thirty. They were sparkling, bright blue eyes that seemed to shine even with the minimum light. About five foot nine, you were tall, but unhealthily thin, due to medication and the treatment you received as a child. Ashamed of the weight you are currently at, you layered yourself with clothing, even in the summer time. You were thankful it was nearing winter, now.

"Do you ever calm down?" A white-haired teen of your age, walked out into the parking lot after you had dashed madly through the main airport. She was one of your triplets, Kai. Kai was very serious, and took everything to heart. She was 5'6" and had a medium frame and darker skin. Other than that, you and Kai looked identical.

"Not really," You said, thinking. While you where deep in thought, you were struck in the forehead with a suitcase Kai was holding. "Geez, Kai! What is wrong with you?" You squeaked, managing to keep your balance.

"Kai, try not to kill anyone today. We're already late, and we don't have the time to put together Dai's funeral right now!" A third girl, nearly identical to Kai, snatched the suitcase from her, looking at her watch every three seconds. She was your younger sister, Tai. The only difference between Tai and Kai was that Tai was a brunette, and Kai had white hair.

"Actually, I believe," A very polite voice spoke up behind them. "That you are right on time." You and your sisters turned at the same time, noticing a dark haired young man standing behind you, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Akito." You recited, sighing. You were the only one who had ever met Akito in person, and you knew his secret.

"I suspect you have transportation to Shigure's house?" Akito asked, handing you a slip of paper.

You nodded. Of course, Akito, A grin spread across your face. I would never forget that.

Akito watched you curiously for a moment, then turned. "Your bags will be dropped off at the house. I'll inform Shigure of your arrival."

"Yes, sir," You said, standing up straight and saluting. After Akito had safely turned his back, you stuck your tongue out and flipped him off. You turned on your heel, walking towards the sound of roaring engines. "Stupid girl. Thinks she can control the cats," You muttered, stalking off. Your sisters followed behind, curious.

"Dai, what was that about?" Tai asked you, following close behind. "Do you have something against him?"

"Of course!" You said, raising your arms to the sky. "She thinks she can just tell the cats what to do whenever she wants to! Why, that little whore wants to kill me, but--"

"Sorry to interrupt your fascinating story of misery and woe, but Akito's a boy" Kai said, yawning. She took her briefcase back from Tai and hit Dai over the shoulder with it. "Put this in your bag. We'll all be going down if you lose it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." You hissed, taking the bag. "Akito is a girl in disguise to look like a boy. It's a conspiracy!" You raised your arms dramatically to show your seriousness.

Tai rolled her eyes. "It's not a conspiracy, you're just weird." Tai said, walking towards two pilots who saluted as you walked up. They were wearing very nice uniforms, and they had very serious look.

"All systems seem to be in order, Ma'am." One said to Tai. "Everything's in line. Gas tanks are filled, and you're ready to leave."

"Good," Tai said, pulling a check from her pocket and handing it to them. She pulled it away before he could grab it, though. "Did you check the oil?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tires and brakes?" Kai added in.

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Chain and Sprocket?" You said, almost beginning to panic. You started randomly listing off things that should be checked in motorcycles. "Coolant, valves, cam chain tension, exhaust headers, battery, alternator, wiring, wheel alignment, wheel bearing--"

"Yes, yes, yes!" The pilot said, getting irritated. "We've checked everything about the stupid motorcycles!"

Tai couldn't help but laugh, and you looked like you were about to strangle the pilot for calling your beloved bike stupid.

Kai grabbed you by the ear and dragged you away from the pilots. "Come on, dopey. Maybe we can get there before New Years."

"Ow! Hey, hey, hey, don't rip it out!" You hissed, hoping Kai wouldn't rip out the six piercings in your lower ear.

"Then you come on and show us the way there!" Kai hissed back. You looked up, your eyes filled with love. Three motorcycles stood, waiting on you and your sisters. Your motorcycle was an orange and black GSX-R1000. Your family owned multiple motorcycles, all of which were sport bikes. Your family tended not to like cruisers, much, though they had nothing against them.

You walked to the motorcycle, running your hand over the seat.

"My precious, lovely bike, I've missed you!" You said, quickly grabbing your helmet. Before you forgot, you put the case Kai handed you into your bag. Your helmet was a full face black helmet with orange and silver swirls all over. You slid it over your head, adjusting your hair. You then looked to your sisters, who had their helmets on, as well. You threw your leg over the seat, and slid the keys into the ignition, and checked of a series of things in your mind.

Fuel petcock was on.

Kill switch was set to run.

Gear shifter was in neutral.

You squeezed the motorcycle clutch lever all the way to the grip, and pressed the start button with your thumb. You let the engine turn over a couple times before it fired, and let go of the start button. To get the engine warmed up on a cold night, you pushed the choke in a couple times, then slipped on your gloves. You stood up on the foot pegs for a moment as you pushed the choke in the last time before taking off, finally sitting down. You heard Kai and Tai follow you.

By the time you arrived at Shigures house, it was dark, but you could clearly see six people standing outside, waiting for the three of you. You smirked to yourself, and before pulling up, you slowed to thirty MPH, gripped the tank with your knees, and pulled the front brake in quite hard. The back wheel lifted off of the ground, and you preformed a perfect stoppie.

You let the back tire hit the ground before you reached the house, and you stopped abruptly, watching the only girl in the group clap and cheer.

"Oh, how wonderful! That was amazing!" She called out. You already didn't like this girl.

Your sisters stopped in behind you, and you turned off the bike, pocketing your keys. You clumsily got off the bike, nearly falling at first, but you caught your balance. After putting the side stand down, you walked over to the group, working on getting the helmet off.

"Oh, wow! You're amazing!" The brown-haired girl said, still clapping and smiling. You were taking of your helmet at this time. "I haven't seen anyone do that before, but you're-- A girl?" She looked slightly shocked at first, but then she smiled, going on about how 'cool' that was. You sisters walked up behind you, as well, already with their helmets off.

The orange haired boy in the back twitched slightly. "We have more girls staying here?" He said, nearly yelling.

You flashed a white smile and sauntered to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Why, of course, Kitty-Kyo. No one else in my family could be here."

A man dressed in robes spoke up. "Excuse me... How do you know Kyo?" He asked, watching you.

You pouted and sniffled. "You mean, you don't remember me, Gure-chan?" You asked, acting sad.

A man with long white hair perked up. "Oh, Dai-san! Long time no see!" He called, latching himself onto you.

"Yay! Finally someone remembers me!" You said, hugging Ayame's waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. You pulled away from Ayame momentarily. "I feel so special! Oh, and this is my Triplet Kai, and my little sister, Tai." You said, patting them on the head.

Tohru grinned happily. "It's wonderful to meet you all!" She said, then looked like she was about to panic. "Oh, I have the table set for you as well! We were waiting until you arrived to eat." She said.

"Oh, yes. I was about to starve!" Shigure complained, pouting.

"You were not about to starve, Shigure." Yuki said, as calmly as ever.

Kyo agitated as usual. "I still want to know what is going on!" He screamed, nearly hissing.

"You really want to know what's going on?" Kai asked, idly moving her hair from her face.

"No duh, Sherlock!" Kyo growled, obviously having a bad day.

"Alright, you asked for it," Kai said, shoving you in him. You squealed and latched onto him, but got the drift. In a large puff of smoke, you morphed into a bronze Egyptian mau, and Kyo dropped you, bewildered.

"Hey, careful with the kitty!" You said, purring and rubbing up against his leg.

"Perhaps we should go inside and discuss this," Tai said as Kyo picked you up, inspecting you. You rubbed your head against his, feeling overly loving in cat form.

Shigure agreed. "I doubt it'll be any good to just stand here. Inside, everyone! I'm sure the young ladies will be glad to answer questions over Tohru's wonderful dinner!♥"

Yuki sighed at Shigure's excitement, but they entire group entered the house, to discuss the family secret with one another, and explain the situation…


End file.
